Chocolate
by Ink Asylum Co
Summary: Rebirth Beryun doesn't have much of an emotional reaction, so the other girls decide to lighten her up! Craziness and karaoke and love ensue! Lots of pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rebirth...

Chocolate Disaster #1

A.N. This has in no way, shape, or form to do with Fallen Angel. It has no bearing on any other Rebirth fanfics we may write, except for the others in the Chocolate series. Co-written by Artemis Bloodshadow and mistysword7.

* * *

Beryun had just finished her morning meditation exercises and was going back to her room. To her great resignation, she opened the door to find Serena Chandler, Remi Do, and Millenear Shephield all smiling at her. Before any of the three intruding women could say anything, however, she said, "Rett is not my responsibility. So go complain to someone else." 

"That's not why we're here," Millenear said.

"Well actually..." Serry stopped as Remi nudged her, glaring.

"Anyways," Remi said, "we just thought you'd want some...chocolate."

"Why would I put that cholesterol-ridden junk in my mouth?"

"Because it's good!"

"That's illogical," Beryun said.

"Prove it!" Remi responded.

Beryun opened her mouth to reply, but Serry shoved the candy down her throat. Beryun had to swallow...or choke. "What the HELL! I TOLD YOU NO! I'M-" she froze, "...mad at you?"

Serry and Remi looked at each other, then at Mill. All three shouted, "SUCCESS!" There were high-fives all around.

"What?" Beryun said in confusion (also new to her).

"We put a potion (see: spell) in the chocolate so you would feel. We felt bad for you."

Before they could go any farther, Rett came in. "I swear I did nothing to them for them to come and complain...today!" he said, trying to defend himself.

"Go away! Oh Rett, you're so annoying," Beryun said angrily.

"Oh shut up Beryun!" Rett said, and then stopped dead. "Beryun?"

"Yes?"

"Did you...I mean...did you just have a...emotion?"

Beryun burst into tears. "Ah! I'm not a freak! Ah!" she wailed.

**WHACK!**

"Great going Rett," Serry said scornfully.

"Great...more whacking, that's all I need," Rett mumbled. He looked over at where Remi and Mill were trying to calm Beryun down.

"...he's a jerk. I could hit him for you!" Remi coaxed.

"Remi, I don't think that will help much," Mill commented. Rett could have sworn that Remi looked disappointed.

Beryun hiccupped, "I'm...hic...okay...hic...I...hic...guess."

"You know? I know just what you need!" Remi exclaimed smiling.

"...hic...What?"

"SHOPPING!"

* * *

**Six hours later...**

"Where are they?" Rett said to Desh. He had told him what had happened with Beryun. Desh had ended up asking him if he had a fever. Eventually, the vampire had just stopped arguing, and trying to understand.

Just then there was a honk from outside. Rett ran out and had a ton of packages placed in his arms. The girls bustled past him saying, "Be a dear and grab the rest of those would you Rett? Please?"

"But...but..."

"Thanks!" They walked past Desh. Remi piped up, "Desh can help you!"

"What?!" All four batted their eyelashes at him and whined, "Pleeeaaase?"

"...Fine..." Anything to get that sappy gaze off him.

"YAY!" They all hugged him and ran upstairs.

"Hey!" Rett yelled. "What about me? I want a hug too!"

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

"Just a few more...almost done," Rett panted. The entire entrance hall was full of packages. Mill came down the steps, frowning.

Desh came in saying, "Last one."

"Oh..." Mill said, "But we wanted them in our rooms."

"Very funny...no...Oh come on..." Rett pleaded.

* * *

**Two more hours later...**

"There, I think we're done old friend," Rett said to Desh. The vampire nodded, relieved. They started for the stairs and then heard Mill say, "I thought that went under your clothes," and Remi respond, "Um... It's supposed to, but I thought it looked better like this." Rett looked at Desh and grinned, drool forming in his mouth at the thought of women's undergarments. He made his way back to the Beryun's room, with Desh following him silently.

"So, should we call the guys now or make them wait a bit?" That was Remi.

Desh looked at Rett, who shrugged. "Are they talking about us?"

Then they heard Serry say, "So, which one did you like Beryun?" Silence. "Oh! I think she just blushed!"

"Well? Beryun? Which is it?" Remi prodded. Then she said, "Ok, come here." There was a lot of whispering and giggling. Rett pressed his ear harder against the door.

"Damn, nothing," he muttered. Desh shook his head at his friend then all of a sudden a great deal of giggling came from inside the room.

"We should have thought of this a while ago," Serry giggled.

"Yeah! Beryun, you're a blast!" said Remi.

Rett pressed his ear to the door harder...

**THUNK!**

He hit the floor as Remi opened the door, glaring. "I thought I could feel someone there! You perv!" She kicked him, and then whirled on Desh. "And you! You weren't stopping him!" The other girls gathered behind her. All looked very angry. Rett tried to save his ass. He got up and stood beside Desh, trying for maturity.

"So...where are you going dressed like that?" he asked. Remi was wearing black leather pants, dark red ankle boots, and a black corset with blood red cords on it. Millenear was wearing strappy stilettos, and a dark purple strapless dress that was incredibly short. Serry had on a leather mini skirt, black boots that came up to her knees, and a black tube top. Beryun was dressed up in a dark blue, shimmery halter top, a black jean mini, and knee-high boots like Serry's. It was all Rett could do not to drool...too badly.

"None of your business breast-master!" Remi yelled.

"Well, apparently, you need chaperoning," Desh said.

"I'LL DO IT!" Rett shouted happily.

Beryun blushed and looked down, "If you want to..."

"AHHH!" the other three girls yelled. "Beryun! Sidebar!" Remi commanded as the other two pulled the monk back inside the room. They slammed the door shut. Rett rushed foreword and began eavesdropping again. Desh didn't bother, he could hear just fine._ 'Thank you vampiric senses,'_ he thought to himself.

"Ok, first, I swear I'll tear both Rett and Desh to pieces if they're listening!" Remi said forcefully, knowing that both could hear her.

Desh looked down at Rett, who sat back and said, "I think I'll sit this one out." Rett stood. "Come on," he said.

Desh raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they're probably going to be a while, so let's go change."

"Why?"

"You thought I was joking about being a chaperone, didn't you?"

Desh nodded, and then added, "I don't know why I thought you were joking." Then he grinned, "And you just decided that I am going with you?"

Rett looked at him like he was stupid. "Duh."

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

The two men returned back to the girls' door. "Hmm...They're awfully quiet," Rett remarked.

"OW!" Both Rett and Desh jumped.

"Done," they heard Remi say.

"Remember Beryun, its all worth it in the end," Mill said soothingly.

"Ow..." came a small cry.

Rett banged on the door and yelled, "HURRY UP!"

Remi opened the door.

**WHACK!**

She shut the door.

"GODDAMN YOU WOMAN!" Rett screamed. The door opened again.

**WHACK!**

Remi shut the door, and then said, "I have a name!"

Rett sigh. "Fine. GODDAMN YOU REMI!"

The door opened again.

**WHACK!**

The door was slammed shut yet again. "I'd watch what you say about my friends or you'll get more that a whack!" Serry shouted.

"Yeah and-AHH! GET THE HELL OUT!" Remi screamed. Rett and Desh ran in ready for a fight, only to find Eiji in the corner cowering from the girls' various assortment of weapons.

"Um...Desh?" Rett asked.

"Yeah."

"Who are we supposed to save?"

"I have no idea," Desh replied faintly.

"MASTER! HELP!" Eiji begged as he ran towards Rett and hid behind him.

"How long were you in here?" Serry questioned quietly in a very menacing tone.

"Long enough to here about women in medieval times and wearing corsets."

"AHH!" Remi lunged at the cowering ninja. Rett stopped her and said, "Oh, he only wants to have some fun."

**WHACK!**

"DAMN IT!"

"Just remember boys, you're outnumbered," Serry said with a pain-promising grin.

"Um...I'm not involved in this," Desh said, taking a step backwards.

"Some friend," Rett grumbled.

Millenear looked at Eiji and remarked, "Why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm coming."

"You're only nineteen."

"Well, she's only eighteen!" Eiji argued pointing at Remi.

"Fake I.D. and connections," Remi responded, holding up the card.

"Well...um..." Eiji looked deep in thought (and it also looked like it was causing him pain). "I know! I'll turn into a piece of wood and you can sneak me in!" he exclaimed at last.

"NO!" yelled the girls.

"OKAY!" yelled Rett. Desh just shook his head.

POOF!

Rett picked him up. "Well, it looks like you four can't fit anything in your...pockets, so I'll take him." He slipped the small block of wood into his pocket.

"Wait a minute...you're not coming, are you?" Remi asked.

"Yes."

"Um...how about...no?"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

* * *

**One hour later...**

They were all standing out side a night club. The pulsing music could be heard clear out to the street. Remi and Serry moved to the front of the line and just walked past the bouncer, explaining that they knew him. They had helped him with a...spider problem.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

"Beryun, maybe-"

"Nother round! On me!" Beryun slurred, happily drunk.

"Okay, even I think you've had too much," Rett spoke up.

**WHACK!**

"Damn it! I was actually trying to help!" Rett yelled in pain.

All of a sudden, the music died away, and a man got up on the stage. "Alright everyone, next is karaoke!" he announced, "Any volunteers?"

"What karaoke?" Beryun asked.

"It's we're you sing songs by other people," Mill answered, swaying slightly on her stool and downing the last of her fifth tequila shot.

"Really?" Beryun smiled evilly. "I wanna SING!" she yelled loudly.

"Ok! We have a volunteer!" the man on the stage said. Beryun stood up, unsteadily, and added, "My friends wanna sing too!" Rett, Desh, and Eiji stood up and walked back a ways.

Remi, Mill, and Serry looked at her, startled. "WHAT?!"

Rett turned to Desh. "This is gonna be good."

As the girls walked towards the stage, they could hear Remi cursing under her breath (they had a feeling it was meant to be heard). Serry smiled at her. "Oh come on, Rem! Last time was fun!"

"For who? I loath you!"

"So ladies, what are you singing?"

Beryun shrugged, but Remi grinned evilly. "Lady Marmalade," she said with sweet venom. The guy grinned and winked at her while Serry glared daggers at her. "Oh that's right, you hate that song, don't you Serry? Oh well, but come on, it'll be fun! Isn't that what you said before?"

**WHACK!**

"Ow!" Remi yelled.

The crowd laughed and Rett shouted, "HA! Now you know how I FEEL!" Remi picked up a bottle and chucked it at him.

**THUNK!**

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Any one else?" she said menacingly holding another bottle. Then the music started.

(A.N. We don't know the words to this song so you'll have make due with a caption. Remi will be singing Christina Agularia's part, Serry will sing Pink's, Lil Kim and Missy Elliot's parts go to Beryun, and Millenear will be singing for Mya.)

The music ended, but the club was far from quiet. The crowd roared with applause.

"Wow," Rett said, stunned. "Um...was it just me, or were they actually good?"

"I think so!" Desh shouted over the wild crowd.

The girls sauntered up to the bar and towards the guys. "Sooo...?" Remi said, smiling.

"Um...it was alright..." Rett said.

"Sure."

"But I thought we were good..." Beryun said, tearing up.

"Oh! Uh...It was awesome!" Rett said, trying to recover.

While this was going on, Remi looked at Desh. He raised an eyebrow. "You do realize what you were saying...right?" he asked.

She gave him a saucy wink and replied, "Yep! Your answer please."

Just then Eiji walked up. "Serry, can you do that thing with your back again? That twisty-flippy thing?"

"Be happy I'm drunk and can't see straight enough to hit you," Serry slurred.

Remi tapped Desh on the shoulder. "Desh...your answer...?" Desh just shook his head, but then blushed.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"I don't fell well!" Serry whined.

Eiji grinned at her. "You weren't saying that last night!"

**WHACK!**

"OW!"

"Sorry Rett, I'm just used to hitting you, not him!" Serry apologized, patting him on the head.

**WHACK!**

"OW! I mean...that's what you were saying at the bar, yeah...that's it," Eiji whimpered.

"SHUT UP!" Beryun yelled down the stairs.

"First hangover," Serry and Rett said at the same time.

"So master, how was your night?" Eiji asked Rett.

Rett's face lit up. "We had fun."

"We?" Eiji prodded. Rett just smiled.

"I'm not asking!" Serry announced as she walked out of the room.

The boys were silent for a while after she left but then Rett asked, "Hey Eiji, what were they doing in their room last night before going to the club?"

"Well..."

"Don't say a thing," Remi threatened as she somehow sneaked up on both swordsman and ninja.

"Hey, how come you don't have a hangover?" Eiji inquired, curious.

Desh walked in as she answered, "I was never drunk."

"What?! But I heard you ask Desh last night..."

"The music went to my head last night," she said shortly.

Rett and Eiji made their way to the door. Rett put a hand on Desh's shoulder at the doorway. "You never really answered her. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." He ran before anyone had a chance to hit him. Desh just shook his head, and then faced Remi.

She raised her eyebrow at him, a perfect imitation of his own expression. "Well? Do I have to ask it in English or French?"

Desh came and stood in front of her. "_Oui_."

* * *

(A.N.) Review please!

_Oui_-Yes (French)


End file.
